


Chanbaek's Exox

by Awreix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, EXO Planet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Royalty, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-07 06:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awreix/pseuds/Awreix
Summary: Here! No, no. There...? Maybe in that restaurant... or should I look in another city? *Sigh* Who am I kidding? For all I know, he could have left the country!Byun Baekhyun was looking for someone. He had been given a task and he was determined to carry it out successfully. His family were called the Guardians of the Realm and that was what he was. A Guardian. A Protector. And he was going to protect his realm by protecting its Heir.Byun Jongin was also looking for someone. It was that same person that his brother, Baekhyun, was seeking. But finding that person was Baekhyun's duty, not his. So, what was Jongin's duty? Well, it was to protect a fluffy little squishysoo.





	1. Chapter 1

** _Location: Exox, Exo Planet_ **

A short and chubby middle-aged man was running across a huge field. He was breathing raggedly and was sweating profoundly. Yet he did not spare a moment to rest as he was in absolute hurry. He, being the Royal Messenger, had a very important job to carry out. King Junmyeon of the Kingdom of Exox had asked him to fetch Captain Baekhyun immediately. So here he was at the military barrack, near the kingdom's border, looking for the Captain.

It was common knowledge that Captain Baekhyun, the protector, was called upon by the king only when it was a matter of national emergency. Therefore, the man wondered as to what had happened that made the king summon the Captain in such haste.

Finally reaching Captain's quarters, the man promptly knocked at the door. After few seconds, the door opened revealing a handsome young man. The Captain.

Byun Baekhyun was a beautiful man. His beauty captivated people like no other in the kingdom. Everything about Baekhyun was angelic. From the way his soft blond hair brushed across his almond shaped eyes to the way his bow shaped pink lips curved when he smiled. From the rectangle shape of his mouth when he laughed to the never disappearing twinkle in his gray eyes. From his pale baby-like skin to his slender feminine hands. Baekhyun was so enchanting that the rumors of his allurement were spread far and wide across the Exo planet.

However, in addition to his beauty, Baekhyun was a man of many talents. Despite being only 22, he was one of the most educated people in the kingdom. He knew the history and the on-goings of the kingdom like the back of his hand. Not to mention Baekhyun also excelled in martial arts. He could kill a man twice his size in a second if he wanted to.

Planet Exo was a peculiar planet. All the inhabitants of this planet were exquisitely extraordinary. This planet was home to many creatures that were considered a myth on Earth. From the mighty dragons to the little pixies, they had them all. But most importantly, Exox was home to Exol.

Exol were a special kind of creatures. They were exactly like humans, except all the Exol possessed one special power that was completely unique to them. Whether it be a seemingly useless power like being able to control rice grains or the power to control weather. Each Exol were blessed with special abilities and no two people possessed the same power.

Thereupon, according to the quantity and quality of power held by a person, Exol were divided into three categories. Those who had abundance amount of advantageous power were considered as Khazy. Meaning, they were powerful Exol and could hold high position as government officials. The people who had small amount of advantageous power were called Brahm. Brahm were also powerful Exol, but they were not granted high position in government offices. And finally, the Dusa. Dusas were people who had useful powers, but their powers weren't advantageous. Hence, they lived a normal life but weren't allowed any position in government offices.

Captain Byun Baekhyun was a Khazy. He possessed the power of light. Because of his photokinetic ability, he could create, shape and manipulate any visible light. If an enemy were to become a threat, he could blast them with his light that would render them blind or even burn their eyes out. His power peaked during day time. Given any reflective object, like a mirror, he could hold a conversation through it with people. He could even look through it, like a peeping window, at any part of the world. The only weakness of a photokinetic person was darkness. Baekhyun would lose his power if he was at a place that is inaccessible to light.

Baekhyun came from a family who had a long history of serving the Kings of Exox. The Byuns were the Kings' personal bodyguards. They were called the Guardians of the Realm as they were the King Protectors. His grandfather had served the former king and his father, Byun Jongdae, served the current king. Similarly, Baekhyun was destined to serve the future king. It was the sole purpose of his life.

The present king and queen, His Majesty Park Junmyeon and His Majesty Park Yixing, had two sons. The first born was named Park Chanyeol and the second born, who was born two years later, was named Park Kyungsoo.

Prince Chanyeol was the rightful heir to the throne. He was the beloved lost prince of the Exox Kingdom. About 20 years ago, there had been a raid at the kingdom. It was one of the darkest periods in the kingdom's history. The war had lasted for about a month, during which the King's Palace and the walls surrounding Exox had been breached multiple times. The raid was instigated by the Lycans from the Blood Moon Kingdom.

The Lycans looked similar to Exol except they had elongated canines and had overly muscular body. All Lycans were blessed by their moon goddess with the ability to transform into large wolves at any given time. They looked civilized but were beasts at heart. They hunted wild animals for food and had wolf-like pack mentality.

Lycans and Exol had been hostile towards one another for centuries. What had been a small quarrel for land between the leaders of the two kingdoms had ended up into centuries long hostility.

The Lycan king, Rywan, was a power-hungry king. He believed that the Lycans were the most powerful beings on the planet. So, Rywan, being the power obsessed king that he was, wanted to rule Exo Planet. For that to happen, he first had to defeat his number one opponent; The Exol. So, he planned to kill the Crown Prince. Chanyeol was the heir to the throne so he was the heart of Exol. Kill him, and the Kingdom of Exox would be in chaos. Ultimately leading to the downfall of Exol.

Realizing that the enemies were after the Crown Prince, King Junmyeon had ordered a powerful witch to take the 3-year-old Chanyeol to a safe place. The witch then decided to take the young prince to Earth where he could be away from the dangers that the Lycans had brought. However, on their way, they were attacked by an army of Lycans. The witch fought with all her might, but she could not defeat them all. So, using the last of her strength, she teleported the young prince somewhere on Earth and died. Since, no one knew where the witch had hidden him, the Crown Prince was lost to the world for 20 long years.

However, unrevealed to all, King Junmyeon knew exactly where Chanyeol was.

Growing up, Byun Baekhyun knew his exact purpose in life was to protect the future King. But with Chanyeol missing, the future was uncertain. Nonetheless, Baekhyun did not lose his focus. He worked hard day and night to perfect his skills. He had faith that one day Chanyeol would return and when that happened, Baekhyun would be right by his side helping him claim back what was his.

A year ago, on his 21st birthday, Baekhyun was summoned by the king. Upon arriving at the palace, the king had revealed that Prince Chanyeol was hidden on planet Earth and when the time was right, he was to fetch the Prince back home. But for now, he had to keep this information confidential. After hearing this, Baekhyun had asked the king why he had kept silent for all these years. King Junmyeon had then given a simple answer. The less people know about him, the safer he will be.

So, recently, when the wind brought in rumors that the Lycans had resumed their search for the Exol's Crown Prince, Baekhyun had wondered if the time for the Prince to return home was here.

For this reason, when Baekhyun opened the door of his quarter at the barrack and saw the Royal Messenger, he knew that the time had finally come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just wanted to pop up and say that English is not my 1st language. Hell! It's not even my 2nd language. So, please spare me if there are any mistakes. Constructive criticism are always welcomed.  
Btw this is my 1st try at writing something. Pease show some love. Ahhh! I'm so excited!!! I think imma die, y'all! <3


	2. Chapter 2

** _Location: Exox, Exo Planet_ **

Captain Baekhyun rushed to the palace with a pounding heart. He could not believe that the day was here. Now, he would finally get the chance to do what he was destined to undertake. But as he stepped into the palace grounds, he could not help but feel anxious. In order to fetch the prince, he would have to travel to Earth. And Baekhyun had never stepped a foot outside his planet.

Thinking about his impending journey, he turned into a ball of nerves. So, when he reached the court room of the palace and stood before the king, he nearly forgot to bow in respect. Quickly getting hold of himself, he greeted the King, "Your Majesty."

King Park Junmyeon was a handsome ruler. Even though he was 46 years old, he did not look a day over 30. The normal life expectancy for the Exol was about 200 years. Therefore, the aging process of the Exol starts to decelerate after their 25th birthday. That being the case, both the king and the queen looked very youthful. King Junmyeon had black hair and sparkling blue eyes. His eyes resembled his power. The King was hydrokinetic, meaning he could create and manipulate water or anything that has the component of water in it. His only weakness was fire.

King Junmyeon acknowledged Baekhyun and then promptly dismissed everyone from the courtroom, including his bodyguards. When Junmyeon was insured that all the unwanted listening ears had left the room, he spoke.

"Captain, I'm sure you know why I summoned you here today."

At this Baekhyun nodded and replied, "Yes, your majesty."

Then, the king continued, "As you know the Lycans have again commenced their search for my son. Only this time, they are more vehement about their search then they have ever been. And I am afraid, sooner or later they will look for him on Earth. So, I want you to bring my son home before the Lycans even set their foot on Earth. However, there is no other way to reach Earth except teleport. And since all the witches are busy defending the kingdom, I will give you permission to take your brother, Lieutenant Byun Jongin, with you on this journey. I believe he has the power to teleport?"

"Yes, your majesty. However, ...", Baekhyun hesitated.

The King noticing the Captain's hesitance, said, "Baekhyun, after all these years of serving the country, I expect you to know that I am not a king who does not allow his people to freely speak their mind. You need not hesitate."

Hearing this, Baekhyun took a breath and continued.

"Your majesty, although Jongin has the ability to teleport, he also has the duty of protecting His Royal Highness, prince Kyungsoo. If he were to join me in this quest, he would have to abandon his duty. I cannot let my brother do that. My conscience will not allow me to burden my brother with my duties while he is pledged to be prince Kyungsoo's Protector."

King Junmyeon smiled.

"Captain, do you believe I wouldn't have thought about Kyungsoo's safety before allowing the Lieutenant to join you? No one is worried for the princes' safety more than me and my husband. Afterall, we are their parents."

Baekhyun was embarrassed. He abashedly said, "I apologize, your majesty. I did not mean to offend-"

"There is no need to fret. I did not realize you were this big of a fusspot, Captain.", interrupted the king playfully.

At this, Baekhyun smiled sheepishly and the king went on.

"As for your concern, taking Lieutenant Jongin with you on this mission will not keep him from fulfilling his duty of protecting the young prince."

Now, the Captain was confused. How could his brother protect the prince while he is supposed to be in a completely different planet at the same time? Then, it clicked.

"Your m-majesty! Are you suggesting... B-bu-but...", stuttered Baekhyun.

"Yes, I am. I want you to also take Kyungsoo along.", King Junmyeon confirmed.

His Royal Highness, Park Kyungsoo, was special. He saw good in everything. He was the purest of the pure. If it were possible for the Exol to have an aura, Baekhyun was certain that Prince Kyungsoo's would have been as white as snow and would glow like the heaven. Despite his black hair and brown eyes, he looked like a person that belonged in the heaven. He had an innocent soul with a heart of gold.

Therefore, hearing the confirmation, Baekhyun could not believe his ears. King Junmyeon, who always kept his fragile little son, Kyungsoo, hidden away from the evils of the world, wanted Baekhyun to take that same son to some far away planet. This was insanity!

So, when the king saw the Captain's bewildered look, he added, "I am aware that the queen and I have coddled Kyungsoo throughout his life. After realizing that he is special, we have been overprotective of him to such extent that he has not been able to experience the real world as of yet. But now, I want to change that. And you and Lieutenant Jongin being my sons' Protectors, have my undoubted trust. I have confidence that you two will not let any harm come to either of my sons. Moreover, you know that Kyungsoo is stronger that he looks, don't you? He might be vulnerable on the inside, but no physical harm could ever come to him. He is a Khazy with terrakinetic ability after all."

A terrakinetic person had the ability to control geologic materials such as minerals, dirt and rocks. As Kyungsoo's power was terrakinesis, he could move or lift these materials at any speed whether in/on a surface, air or water. He could crush rocks with palm of his hands. The one and only shortcoming of this ability is that Kyungsoo had to stay in contact with land to use his power at its full capacity. If not, his power would become weak.

Captain Baekhyun was well aware of this. He knew that Prince Kyungsoo's physical power was unrivalled. So, the young prince getting physically harmed was the least of his worries. Baekhyun was concerned about the prince's fragile heart. His younger brother, Jongin being Prince Kyungsoo's Protector had naturally made Baekhyun a close companion of the Prince. And being a friend, he did not want to see Kyungsoo harmed in anyway, whether it be physically, mentally or emotionally.

However, considering it was the king's wish, he did not object. He would take his brother and the prince along in his quest.

Later, after coming to this agreement, King Junmyeon and Baekhyun went over the details of the mission.

Baekhyun's best friend and one of the captains of the Exol Army, Oh Sehun, had visited Planet Earth before for a mission. Hence, a few days prior to their departure, Captain Oh Sehun was to brief them about Earth, its inhabitants and their culture. They were also to collect a bag of herbs from a witch before their journey, which will help them eradicate the language barrier. Thenceforth, when they reach Earth, they were to look for the Crown Prince in a huge island, Ayerhs, located in the so-called Pacific Ocean. Since Exol's physical features resembled their power, King Junmyeon asked them to commence their search by looking for a person with red hair.

Even though the king disclosed that Prince Chanyeol had red hair, no one knew what power the lost prince possessed. Not even King Junmyeon. An Exol generally discovered their power after their 5th birthday. But in Chanyeol's case, since the kingdom lost him when he was just 3 years old, everyone was clueless about his power.

So, after dotting the i's and crossing the t's in the plan, Baekhyun took his leave from the king's courtroom and began his preparation to bring the lost prince home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I first made Lay the king and Suho the queen. But later, after I thought about their powers, I realized that Lay has more of a "Queen-like" power than Suho. So, I exchanged their roles. I hope I did the right thing. (^-^*)


	3. Chapter 3

** _Location: Exox, Exo Planet_ **

Lieutenant Byun Jongin had just finished training for that day when one of the servants of the Palace approached him. On taking in Jongin’s formidable tall stature and intense gaze, the servant quickly blurted out that Captain Baekhyun had requested his presence at his quarters immediately and quickly scurried away.

Jongin’s mood was a little dampened by this as he was just heading to the Palace to check on the cute little prince, Kyungsoo, and start his duty for the day. Nevertheless, he hastily made his way to his brother’s quarters.

Lieutenant Byun Jongin was a year younger than Captain Byun Baekhyun. Both the Byun brothers were blessed with good looks. But while Baekhyun possessed pure angelic features, Jongin had the looks of the devil. With his sinfully carved plump lips, his sharp chiseled jaw and his tanned skin mixed together, he could make the whole kingdom swoon for him. And with his ever-present sultry look in his hazel eyes, black hair and his tall muscular body added to the equation, his looks could rival the Satan.

Since Jongin had the ability to teleport, he could move himself or anything that he touches instantly from one point to another without physically occupying the space in between. However, he needed to have seen the place he is teleporting to in some form, be it a picture or in real life. Also, if he does not concentrate, he could teleport to the wrong place. Be that as it may, Jongin’s power was a great asset to the kingdom. Hence, he was a Khazy.

As soon as he reached Baekhyun’s quarters, he knocked at the door. On hearing a quick “Enter!”, he entered the room. Immediately his eyes landed on this brother who was sitting behind an oak desk going through some kind of report.

“Brother! I was about to head to the palace! What is this matter of such importance that you made me neglect my duties?”, Jongin teased.

Hearing this, Baekhyun looked up and smiled.

“Ah, Jongin! I’m glad you are finally here. I thought I would have to send out a search team.”

“Yeah right! I came here as soon as I got the message.”, Jongin said with an eye roll. “So why did you request my presence?”

“Well…”, Baekhyun started hesitantly. “You s-see… the king…”

** _~a few moments later~_ **

“What?!”, exclaimed Jongin. “Brother are you saying that you know where the lost prince is, and we have been assigned the mission to bring him back?!

Baekhyun nodded his head.

“And we are to bring Prince Kyungsoo along?”, Jongin continued.

Again, Baekhyun nodded in confirmation.

“B-bu-but…. K-kyungsoo…”, stammered Jongin.

Baekhyun sighed.

“I know. I was concerned about the same thing as you when the king informed me of the plan. But who are we to go against the king' s order? And since you know prince Kyungsoo better than I do, I give you the duty to inform him of this plan.”

With nothing else left to say, Jongin headed for the door. As he was leaving, Baekhyun called out.

“We are venturing into another planet and it could be dangerous. So, start the preparations. We will be leaving in few days.”

And with a quick nod Jongin left his brother' s quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

** _Location: The Palace, Exox, Exo Planet_ **

After his conversation with Baekhyun, Jongin made his way to the Palace to resume his duties. On arriving at the Palace, he went straight to Prince Kyungsoo's chamber.

Prince Kyungsoo's chamber was located at the west wing of the palace. It was one of the prettiest chambers anyone had ever seen. When Jongin had first laid eyes on it, he had been overwhelmed by the vibrant colors in the chamber. The room had baby blue colored walls with a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a huge pink bed at the center of the room with canopy over it which was draped with blush pink decorative fabric across the upper space between the posts. The chamber had two large windows through which bright sunrays entered and a balcony that looked upon a large lake with crystal blue water filled with fishes and swans. The little prince's chamber was just as breathtaking as the prince himself.

However, at the moment, the chamber was littered with plush toys. The 21-year-old tiny prince was huddled at the corner sound asleep with his 5'7" frame surrounded with plushies. On seeing the prince, Jongin couldn't help but gush at how adorable he looked. With his pink full lips, rosy cheeks and silky brown hair, Prince Kyungsoo was a sight to behold. At the same time Jongin was enraged as to why none of the chamber maids were here looking after the prince. What if Kyungsoo were to wake up and feel frightened or upset seeing no one near him? What if Kyungsoo had a nightmare and woke up scared? Jongin fumed.

Ever since they were children, Jongin always had this natural instinct to protect Kyungsoo. Despite being the same age, the prince and the lieutenant couldn't be more different. While Jongin was tall with strong built, Kyungsoo was tiny and delicate like a flower. On seeing how fragile and innocent Kyungsoo was, Jongin's heart had melted and he had sworn to never let anyone harm this tiny innocent prince and he would die before he let that happen. Additionally, he was named Kyungsoo's Protector. So, Byun Jongin was very diligent about the little prince's safety.

Jongin slowly and quietly made his way to the sleeping prince and crouched down. He placed his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder and gently shook him awake.

"Hey, Your Highness. Wake up."

The prince slowly opened his warm brown eyes and sluggishly looked up at Jongin. After blinking several times to get rid of sleepiness the prince recognized his protector and jumped up on Jongin to sit on his lap.

"NINI!!! When did you arrive here? Why did you come so late? You know, I was playing with Mr. Drago while waiting for you. But I got so tired and I fell asleep.", Kyungsoo pouted. "I didn't want to fall asleep, but my eyes kept closing! It didn't want to listen to me. How rude!"

Jongin couldn't help but laugh at Kyungsoo's cuteness.

"Aww. Was His Highness's eyes being naughty?", teased Jongin.

Kyungsoo just nodded with a pout on his lips.

At this Byun Jongin's heart was filled with such adoration that he pinched the Prince's squishy cheeks.

"NINI! I'm a big boy now, you know. Why do you still keep pinching my cheeks? I think my cheeks have turned red. Do I look like a tomato now? I do, don't I?", Kyungsoo huffed with a pout still lingering on his lip. However, as much as the prince complained, it was clear as day that he secretly loved it when Jongin pinched his cheeks.

Even though Jongin wanted to continue teasing the cute little prince, he had many duties to complete and the first of which was informing Kyungsoo about their impending departure.

So, he sobered up and said, "Your High- "

"Squishysoo! I am squishy and I am Kyungsoo. Thus, call me Squishysoo!", exclaimed the Prince with his hands on his cheeks doing an aegyo.

_"He is so cute! How can a person be so cute?!", thought Jongin._

Shaking himself of this thought, Jongin did as the prince wanted.

"Ah! Yes, yes. Squishysoo, I need to talk to you about something important."

On hearing this, Kyungsoo's owl-like eyes grew larger and he leaned forward towards Jongin to listen carefully at what he had to say.

"Squishysoo, I just met Baekhyun and he informed me that all three of us, including you, will have to travel to Planet Earth in few days to bring your brother back home. And remember squishy, this is a secret. Honestly, if it were up to me then I wouldn't take you along as your safety is the most important thing. But since it's your father's order and he has entrusted me with your safety, we will have to go with it."

"Father is allowing me to travel to another planet?! Whoa...Earth...Do you think they have dragons on Earth? What about plushies? Do you think I should take Mr. Drago with me? What if he gets lonely here? Nope! Mr. Drago is coming with me.", Kyungsoo said with determination in his eyes while hugging his green dragon plushie close to his chest. Then his eyes grew wider as he just completely understood what Jongin said. "Wait! Nini, you know where my brother is?! If it's a secret, am I allowed to at least tell Mr. Drago? But wait, if Mr. Drago's going with me, he has the right to know about this, doesn't he?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kyungsoo swiftly got off of Jongin's lap and went inside his closet. At this Jongin was confused, so he called out.

"Hey! Squishy? Where are you going?"

Then a muffled voice came from inside the closet.

"I am packing my best clothes, Nini. We are going to bring Channie back home. I have to look cute when he sees me. What if he sees me without my cute clothes and think that he has an ugly brother and refuse to come back home? Nope! Not going to let that happen. How many onesies do you think I should pack? Will 5 be enough? Arrgh! Where is my Penguin onesie? I look the cutest in that."

Jongin just shook his head and smiled.

"Squishy, you look cute even with that bird nest that you call hair on your head in the mornings. However, I doubt the Crown Prince will care if you are ugly or not. You are his brother. That should be enough. Nonetheless, you always look beautiful."

Saying this Jongin patiently waited for Kyungsoo to come out, not realizing that the prince was fanning his face in the closet trying to cool down his tomato red cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just wanted to pop up and say that English is not my 1st language. Hell! It's not even my 2nd language. So, please spare me if there are any mistakes. Constructive criticism are always welcomed.  
Btw this is my 1st try at writing something. Pease show some love. Ahhh! I'm so excited!!! I think imma die, y'all! <3


End file.
